


I always said you were, deep down, a nice person

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Armageddon, Warlock is a cutie, crowley is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Someone Aziraphale never thought he would see again appears in his bookshop. And he's friends with Crowley.To say he is confused and surprised is not enough.[Fictober 2019, Day 15]





	I always said you were, deep down, a nice person

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon is one of my favourites because the idea of Crowley being soft with this kid kills me in the best way. And since I love this idea so much I was thinking of using one of the next prompts to do a sequel. Let me know if you'd like it!

**Day 15: “That’s what I’m talking about!”**

“That’s what I’m talking about, Crowley!” Aziraphale shouts, as he pushes the last customers still in the shop through the door. 

He roughly turns around the sign, definitely closing the shop.

Although he can’t see the demon from where he's seated on the couch he feels him rolling his eyes.

“What about ‘I hated the kid I’m so happy to be free from this assignment’?” he continues, sitting in front of Crowley but immediately getting up. 

He paces around the room until he decides that stopping in front of Crowley and crossing his arms will show him how disappointed he is. The demon doesn’t really seem faced by his act.

“I lied. I’m a demon, that’s what I do. You’re overreacting, angel. We are keeping in touch with book girl and the Antichrist, what’s the difference now?”

“Okay, yes we occasionally go to Tadfield and sometimes we text”

“We are in a group chat, they are always texting” Crowley retorts, but Aziraphale ignores him.

“However, we don’t host them in our house!”

“The kid wants to stay close to his university and my apartment is close enough. We hardly stay there anymore, I don’t see the problem”

“The problem is that you’ve been meeting with the Antichrist…”

“Fake Antichrist”

“Fake Antichrist” Aziraphale says bitterly “You’ve been meeting with him without telling me for months!”

“Because you’d be weird about it” 

Crowley raises his glasses and tiredly rubs his eyes. Suddenly, Aziraphale realises that since Warlock has come to the shop to take Crowley’s keys, the demon has not looked at him in the eye. Not even once.

He releases the tension he was holding and sits next to Crowley, putting a hand on his knee and drawing mindless patterns on it.

“Look” Crowley starts, still keeping his head low “The kid recognised me when I was out buying stuff for the plants. I don’t know how but he did and he insisted on taking a coffee together. A coffee became two and then a weekly appointment. And then one day he casually said that he hated commuting every day and he was searching for something closer to his uni, so I proposed my apartment”

“Dear, I’m not really mad you’ve been meeting him” 

As he watches Crowley he realises that maybe his reaction was a little bit exaggerated. But, in his defence, he was caught off guard by the sight of the young Warlock (now not so young, since he was taller than Aziraphale) inside his bookshop, smiling like he has never seen that kid do in all the 11 years of work for that family and talking to Crowley like old friends.

“I’m mad you felt the need to hide it. I thought there were no secrets between us, why lie?” he continues, still touching Crowley’s knee, as to get his point across both verbally and physically. 

“I was embarrassed, okay? A demon getting attached to the kid he was ordered to tempt into destroying the world?! Like I was his mom or something… That’s not something you go around saying”

“You kind of were his mom, my dear. You were with him all the time, you practically raised him”

Crowley groans.

“That’s what he said too” he murmurs, head hidden by his hands.

Aziraphale smiles, already imagining Crowley becoming flustered in front of the kid.

“Does he know about...everything?” Aziraphale asks.

“Yeah, I had to tell him when he asked me why I looked like I hadn’t aged a single day. He took it better than expected” he replies, putting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, nuzzling the angel’s neck.

Although the demon has still to look Aziraphale in the eye, the angel counts this little gesture as a win. He thought fighting Heaven and Hell was going to be the biggest obstacle of their lives, but that’s because he still had to confront himself with the walls Crowley had built around his heart. He still has a hard time trying to adjust to Crowley's method of communication, but he thinks he's getting the hang of it nowadays.

“What about the fact that Nanny Ashtoreth is not really a Scottish woman?”

“Didn’t even question it. He just asked for my pronouns” he mumbles against the angel’s neck. “I fucking love this century” he continues, smiling.

And if that sounded weirdly similar to ‘I love this kid’, Aziraphale doesn’t address it. He, instead, kisses Crowley’s head, clutching the demon close to himself.

“So, when do I get a proper introduction?” he asks, leaving another kiss on Crowley’s head.

“Wh..what?” Crowley replies, getting out of Aziraphale’s embrace so fast the angel is scared he might break something.

He doesn't get up but moves just the right amount to look at Aziraphale in the eye. He’s positively dumbstruck. His glasses have slightly fallen and his mouth opens and closes without making a sound, or to be more precise, making some non-English and, Aziraphale suspects, also non-human sounds. The scene is so funny, Aziraphale can’t do anything but laugh.

His Crowley can be so melodramatic at times…

“St...stop laughing, angel!” Crowley sputters “Are you seriousss?” he asks, the hissing betraying the nervousness behind the question.

“Of course, my love. He is an important person in your life, why wouldn’t I want to meet him?”

“Oh, ok. I’ll just...ask him then” Crowley says, still a bit dazed. He  starts typing on his phone.

“He says he’d like that. What about tomorrow night?” Crowley asks. As soon as Aziraphale agrees, he resumes typing, probably already booking a table for the next day.

Satisfied, Aziraphale gets up to pick a book. He had to close to shop too early to talk to Crowley, but now that the situation was sorted he could take advantage of it. As he returns to the couch to sit next to Crowley, he hears the demon chuckling to himself.

“Oh, that is a good one” he murmurs, smiling to the phone.

Seeing Crowley this happy makes his heart grow. He can't wait to meet Warlock all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I really really appreciate it! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!  
You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://shanimalew.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shanimalew)


End file.
